


This One Moment

by next



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next/pseuds/next
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hesitated for a moment, and then said, “I missed you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> legit i just wanted to write this after one scene around the end of 1-9 in Dancing All Night (dialogue in the beginning is pulled directly from the game) shy yosuke is very fun to write lol  
> i love souji/yosuke so much and this is honestly just pointless fluff for my own satisfaction lmao i hope you enjoy it

“Everyone else wants to go too. Plus, I want to introduce you all to Kanami!” Rise said with a bright smile. “C’mon, Souji-senpai, shake a leg or we’re gonna leave you two behind.” With that, she headed out into the hallway, the rest of the Investigation Team following behind her.

“I’m coming! Of course we’ll go with you,” Yosuke responded after her excitedly. “Just hang on a sec!” He made to head out of the practice room, but was surprised when he suddenly felt Souji’s hand on his wrist. He paused and turned towards his partner, who slowly moved his hand down Yosuke’s wrist towards his palm, carefully intertwining their fingers together. Yosuke flushed at this, carefully stepping closer to Souji, his eyes averted and demeanor suddenly incredibly shy. Souji had that effect on him.

“Hey,” Souji said quietly, with a gentle smile as he squeezed Yosuke’s hand.

“Hey yourself,” Yosuke replied shyly, glancing up at Souji. He hesitated for a moment, and then said, “I missed you.”

Souji smiled at this and pressed his forehead to Yosuke’s. “Missed you too,” he said slowly, before moving to place a soft kiss on Yosuke’s cheek. The brunette felt his cheeks warm considerably and he tilted his head so that he could press a quick kiss to Souji’s lips. Souji smiled against Yosuke’s mouth, and then murmured, “We shouldn’t keep the others waiting too long.” Then he slowly pulled back, and smiled at the small pout on Yosuke’s lips. Souji squeezed Yosuke’s hand once more before letting go and leading him out of the room to join up with their friends.


End file.
